Chaos in the Dreams 3: Dark Princess
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: Bijou is finally getting married to Hamtaro. Later, she meets a princess that looks alot like the real Princess Bijou. The Dark Princess's liveless body is now hungry for souls.
1. Scream

**Before I start... can someone tell me in a reveiw or e-mail where to change my profile? Ever since of the layout change.. well.. yeah sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark mist filled the gloomy sky. Crows flew around the area, tries were as old that nothing grew on them. And thus, we see a castle.. full of darkness just like everything else, the only thing that faced it... was the not-so bright moon.**

**Inside was dark as well. It only seemed like no one lived inside it. However, someone was inside. She wore a dark velvet dress. She said in front of the window, lifeless.**

"_My body, so lifeless it is._" she said to herself. "_I wish to be free from my chains of staying here._"

**She countiued talking to herself.**

"_I must find souls to feed on._" she countiued. "_If I wish to leave this... hell._"

**The words "hell" echoed and countiued on. Until... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bijou opened her eyes and turned her clock off. It was all a dream... again.**

"Hmm... such a weird dream..." said Bijou, but she just ingored it, unlike those Shadow dreams a year ago.

**Yes, time has passed. It was a year since Hamtaro and Bijou met Tajiri and Shadow for the second time, and a year ago that Bijou adopted Yoko, who's now a little toddler. They sure grow up fast. Today was a speical day, a day had was making Bijou smile all day.**

**She looked at her canlander. Today is the day! The day that Hamtaro and Bijou are getting married. No wonder she was smiling all day. She hired a babysitter to care for Yoko since she'll be very busy indeed. But Yoko and the babysitter will be there for the wedding.**

**And she still remembered the day, that Hamtaro gave her.. the Golden Sunflowerseed. Unlike a dimond ring, hamsters give Golden Sunflowerseeds instead.**

**Flashback:**

**Hamtaro and Bijou were sitting on a bench, watching the moon and the little stars in the sky. They're not really on a date, but it felt like it. Hamtaro was blushing.. thinking of something. Bijou still wondered what's going on.**

"Hamtaro, is something the matter?" asked Bijou.

"_It's now or never.."_ thought Hamtaro, as he got up and stand on one leg, the other on the ground. Or feet for this case.

"Bijou, we have shared each and every spiecal day togather." started Hamtaro. "But I feel very upset when I have a spiecal day without you."

"Go on..." replied Bijou.

"So to make sure none of us are upset..." Hamtaro got a small box and opened it, showing a golden sunflowerseed. "Bijou, will you marry me?"

**End of Flashback.**

**And that was a month ago. Now the day has come. Bijou was going to go to the clubhouse to meet the bridesmaids, Sandy, Pashmina. And don't forget the flower ham, Penelope.**

"I can't wait for the time to come!" said Bijou with glee.

**She soon came to the clubhouse, opened the door, expecting everyone to say hello. However, no one was there.**

"Huh?" asked Bijou. "Where is everyone?"

**You'll always expect Boss or Snoozer here around that time, even some of the other ham-hams. But Bijou felt like she was the only one here, yet not alone. Kinda in the middle. She started to search around.**

**She came abon a closet door. She knew she had to open it. So, she slowly reached for the handle. And slowly turned the handle, and then slowly open the closet. What she saw in there... had her scream in horrer.**

**

* * *

**

**Oooh. The next chapter will be scary. Mawha.**


	2. The Voice

**I kinda forgot to update...**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou sat down quickly in horror as soon as she stopped screaming. There in the closet was Penelope's dead body that must have been stapped in the heart, which would kill anyone.**

"Nooo..." Bijou cried.

**Suddenly, she felt like another thing was in the clubhouse. She ran into Boss's room, to notice that Boss was dead as well, on his bed. No wonder Bijou felt alone.. and didn't in the way. Two ham-hams were found dead. Bijou cried, but felt like she had to search the clubhouse again.**

**Bijou found Snoozer's headless body in his sock. Under the table was cappy, too small to notice when Bijou first entered the clubhouse. Soon enough, she found all of the hamhams dead.**

"All of my friends are gone." she cried. "I must tell Hamtaro the sad news.."

**So off she ran. All the way to Hamtaro's house. However, the door was open.**

"I bet Hamtaro is letting some fresh air out. He always locks the door when he's not inside." said Bijou, hoping that Hamtaro was alright, she walked right in.

**However, Hamtaro seemed to not be inside. Bijou got worried for the worst. But thought it's better not to think about that. She noticed a phone, and thought she should call the babysitter, saying that that the wedding's cancled until something was solved, and to ask her to watch Yoko for a bit longer. She called and the babysitter agreed.**

**After the call, Bijou was about to leave when she stepped on the rug, which was wet for some reason. She lifted it.. and finally shaked in fear, uncontroly. There under the rug was Hamtaro's dead body.**

"Noo.. why did this had to happen to everyone I knew?" Bijou asked herself, crying. "WHY!"

**Suddenly, the room became a purplish dark. The windows and doors closed and locked on their own. And then there was a black mist in the air.**

"W-what's g-going on?" asked Bijou.

**There was a faint laugh in the backgroud. And then a voice.**

"Child..." it said.

"W-who's there?" asked Bijou.

"I am." replied the voice. "I am a bodyless voice."

"Who ever you are..." said Bijou trying to be brave. "Just leave me alone."

"Child, you want to see your friends again?" asked the voice.

"Y-yes..." replied Bijou.

"Then you'll need to do me a favor..." said the voice.

"W-what is it?" asked Bijou.

"My current body rests in the Gloomy Forest." started the voice. "I want to be free from the forest. My body needs to be full of life to escape, so lifeless it is."

"Go on..." replied Bijou.

"For my body to be full of life, I must feed on souls." said the voice. "Unless you help me, I said feed on Hamtaro's and the Ham-hams souls. But if you help me, they'll be alive again."

"Please don't feed on their souls!" Bijou cried.

"I won't unless you help me." replied the voice. "Become the Knife Murderer I've dreamed about. Murder others so I can take their souls."

**Bijou quickly gasped on that comment.**

"I'll let you think about it for awhile..." replied the voice.

**The room soon became normal again and the mist faded away. Then the door flew right open for Bijou. And she quickly walked out.**

"_I know I must not kill hamsters..._" Bijou thought. "_But, I still want my friends back. If only there was another way..._"

**

* * *

**

**Yeah. The story should be good after awhile. You'll be surprised with the results later.**


	3. Bright Light

**I am SO sorry for not updating... again...**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou walked all the way home, sad and still thinking of why that voice wanted to escape, but that didn't matter. She countiued walking home, alone in the night, ingoring the blood and dirt on her fur. She had buried the ham-hams all day and soon enough, she entered her house.**

**Walking toward the calander, she crossed off the words "Wedding Day". And walked to the arm chair to think.**

"_I don't want to kill... but..."_ thought Bijou. Her eye caught something shiny in the small box, it was the golden sunflowerseed Hamtaro gave to her.

**Bijou just stared into it, thinking some more. But she couldn't help but burst into tears.**

"Now, now child..." said the voice again.

"Is that you again?" asked Bijou scared, til crying.

"Yes, you're time's up." replied the voice. "It's time for you to tell me what you want to do.

"I thought long and hard about it while burying my friends." said Bijou. "I choose to... not kill anyone."

"What?" asked the voice. "Is it because you're scared of being arrested?"

"No, it's just... I must not kill." replied Bijou.

"Well then, join your friends." screamed the voice.

**This time, the mist became black as smog, posionous smog. Bijou coughed as she tried to search for the way out as fast as she can. Shadows started ripping apart from things and then followed Bijou around, One grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, then the others grabbed her too.**

"Don't bother strugging." said the voice. "It isn't worth it."

**Suddenly, a knife appeared in mid air, pointing towards Bijou's heart, she couldn't move, she had no choice but to give up. She closed her eyes.**

**As soon as she closed her eyes, a bright, white light glown around her. It was so bright that the smog faded away and the shadows ran back to their places, the knife broke into tiny peices, which is when Bijou opened her and noticed what was going on.**

"Noooo." cried the voice. "I can belive the real princess Bijou gave you something more then just freedom!" Then thus, the voice faded away.

**The room became normal and safe once again, but Bijou was still glowing.**

"What's going on?" asked Bijou.

**

* * *

**

**There's something magical about Bijou... but it saved her life.**


	4. Dragon

**No news up here for now... but thanks for the reveiws.**

**

* * *

**

**Very soon Bijou's body had stopped glowing, she just stood there, confused on what just happened.**

"Did my body just glow before I was killed?" Bijou asked herself. "Did the glow stopped them?"

**Then.. another bright glow started again. But it ended faster then before. As soon as it ended, Bijou heard bells and then a red gem appeared in mid air and float gently down to her hand. Then, there was another voice. But it was heavenly, something that Bijou could trust.**

"_The Dragon's curse was sealed away by the Dark Princess. Into this crystal ball filled with desires for grains of truth. But those grains oftruthare really in vain."_ the voice said.

"Oh no. Who's there now?" asked Bijou, but not so scared like last time, but the voice just countiued.

"_The Dragon shall help you with your biggest desire, if that is what you wish. Now that you freed the ball from the dungeon of despair, you must free the dragon that dwells inside._" said the voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bijou.

"_Go to Lake of Hope near the shrine that others pray around. Throw the ball into the deep blue to awaken the great dragon._" replied the voice as it faded away.

"I'm still confused." Bijou said to herself. "But, if this 'dragon' will help me save my friends, I must 'release' it."

**Fireflies flew around the Lake of Hope. Legend has it, that a princess lived here, and had magical... yet deadly powers. That was over many years ago, during the Feudal Era time. Bijou walked right toward the lake, just like the voice told her so.**

"I wonder what will happen..." said Bijou nervously as she gently threw the ball into the lake. Then she heard the heavenly voice again, it was saying some sort of poem.

"_The dragon had died from all those fake grains of truth. They are lies created from the Dark Princess. Now we shall awaken the beast of fire from it's death."_

**Suddenly, bubbles started to rise from the spot where Bijou threw the Crystal there, the lake glowed red 3 times. Then everything stopped.**

"Huh?" Bijou asked as she stepped farther toward the lake, closer, closer and closer.

**Then a winged beast flew right out of the lake, the startled Bijou screamed but soon stopped. There in the air, was a red dragon, flapping it's wings in the air while staring at Bijou. Then it started to fly toward Bijou.**

"Oh no!" cried Bijou as she tried to run away, nut the dragon had grabbed her, now both were in the air.

"Rawr..." it said.

"Let me gooooo!" Bijou screamed.

**The dragon ingored her and started to fly toward the shrine, now. The shrine doors flew right open and sucked the both of them in. Then they closed shut.**

**

* * *

**

**Is that the end of Bijou? I hope not. You'll learn more about the Dragon's Tale later in the story...**


	5. The talk with her

**Oh my gosh, I keep forgetting to update...**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou slowly opened her eyes to see that she was know flying on the back on the dragon, flying through a blue and purplish tunnel.**

"Rawr!" The dragon quietly roared, happy to see Bijou awake.

**Then Bijou and the Dragon heard that heavenly voice again.**

"_Bijou, you have freed the Dragon! He will take you to the Gloomy Forest through the shrine, and he is already doing that._" said the voice.

"Thank you, who ever you are!" replied Bijou as she and the dragon countiued to fly through the tunnel.

**Meanwhile, the girl from Bijou's dream was walking around her mansion. (Was it a mansion?) Heading towards downstairs, into the dungeon. She opened the door and found scared hamster spirits locked up in a cage. They were the ham-hams and Hamtaro.**

"W-who are y-you?" asked Hamtaro scared.

"I... am... the one known as... the... Dark Princess..." said the girl very tiredly.

"Wait..." said Boss. "Why do you look alot like Bijou?"

"Bijou?.. I think you... mean the... Real Princess... Bijou..." replied the Dark Princess.

"What are you talking about?" asked Boss.

"_Oh no..._" thought Hamtaro. "_The ham-hams are going to find out about Bijou's and my secert!_"

"The Bijou... you know.. of... is the.. recarnation... of the Real... Princess Bijou..." started that Dark Princess. "There.. are three.. Bijou's in.. the world..."

"Three?" asked the ham-hams.

"Yes... I'm.. one... of them..." replied the Dark Princess. "I'm the Dark side... of the real princess... Bijou..."

"If the Bijou we know of is the recarnation of this so-called real Princess Bijou.. then..." started Pashmina. "Then, that means you're also the Dark Side of the Bijou we know of."

"Nope..." replied the Dark Princess. "I am... the dark side... of... the real.. Princess.. Bijou... only. Now then, I'm hungry.. for souls."

**The ham-hams look at her, horrid as she pulled Snoozer's sleeping soul out of the cage and locked the cage door behind her. She held him in the air, opened her mouth a bit. Dark wind was sucked into her mouth and suddenly, Snoozer's soul was sucked down her throat.**

**The Dark Princess glowed bright red for a bit and stopped, she looked a bit more alive.**

"My body is full of energy, but not enough to leave this forest." she snickered.

"What have you done to Snoozer?" yelled Oxnard.

"I ate his soul." replied the Dark Princess. "In order to leave this forest, I must become undead, by eatting souls."

"Ookweeeeeeeeeeeee!" cried Penelope.

"Don't worry, you'll be next.. much later." as the Dark Princess left laughing evily.

**

* * *

**

**We'll learn the Dark Princess's real name later.**


	6. Tajiri and Shadow

**Once gain, haven't updated in awhile. I was thinking and this may be the last story(NOT chapter) in the Chaos in the Dreams series.**

**

* * *

**

**The tunnel soon disappeared. Bijou and the Dragon found themselfs in the most terrible forest ever, which seemed more like a gloomy wasteland.**

"_Bijou, this is the Gloomy Forest, I've told you about. I must go now, the dragon will protect you."_ said the heavenly voice as it slowly faded away.

**Meanwhile, the Dark Princess walked down the deepest stairs now, heading toward the 2nd dungeon which smelled more like blood then anything else.**

**She opened the door, to come face to face with two hamsters trapped in glowing-green chains.**

"Well then." said the Dark Princess. "We meet again Tajiri and Shadow."

"Heh, who in the seven hells are you?" asked Tajiri, demanding to know. "Wait, you look like that witch that killed my beloved real Princess Bijou."

"You are correct." snickered the Dark Princess. "However, I made a copy of myself. That copy I dressed up to look more like a jealous witch, to kill her."

"Then tell us your name!" screamed Shadow.

"My name is Madam Haru. Also known as the Dark Princess." replied the Dark Princess. "I am the Dark Side of Princess Bijou, but not the dark side of her recarnation through."

"You... HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Tajiri.

"Yeah!" replied Shadow. "And why are we here?"

"I plead to Devil-Ham to transfer from Hell to here." explained Haru. "I want something from Shadow."

"So why am I here when you only want Shadow?" asked Tajiri.

"Devil-Ham transfered you here too for no reason." replied Haru. "Now then, Shadow, your Black Magic.. IS MINE!"

"What?" asked Shadow, as he saw Haru walk closer to him.

"What the hell?" asked Tajiri.

**A red glow slowly formed around Haru. Her teeth seemed to turn into a vampire's. And she was smiling evilishly at Shadow. Finally, she aimed her head at his heart, and bit it. Shadow's body turned into fine, black dust which quickly entered into Haru's mouth, all of it.**

"WHAT?" screamed Tajiri again.

**As Haru's body glow in purple light, Bijou outside very far felt uneasy.**

"I feel like... there was a terrible breeze nearby... like Shadow's black magic's aura..." complained Bijou, worried.

**Haru felt overjoyed.**

"My body now has even more black magic powers, now I can have extra fun when I'm free from this blasted forest." smiled Haru.

"Heh, I didn't really cared about Shadow anyway. He was my slave." replied Tajiri. "Let me guess, you were jealous of Princess Bijou, not the witch. You wanted me?"

"Yes, that is very correct." replied Haru.

**Tajiri quickly noticed a knife hung on the wall.**

"_If I could trick her into freeing me..."_ thought Tajiri.

"Look, I bet Devil-Ham transfered me so you can have me." said Tajiri.

"Maybe. But the past is past. I don't love you anymore." replied Haru. "Besides, I can read minds. I knew you were going to trick me into freeing you so you can kill me."

**Haru quickly left the room, leaving Tajiri all alone. No one to talk to, besides himself.**

**

* * *

**

**Quite long, but it helps the story go on.**


	7. Remembering

**Haven't updated in a while. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou walked further into the forest, scared while the Dragon followed her close behind, protecting her from any danger.**

"Thank you, Dragon for coming with me." thanked Bijou.

"Rawr!" roared Dragon with glee.

"I just wish I know why I'm traveling around this forest, the voice never told me..." Bijou said to herself.

**Meanwhile, (once again) Haru was sitting on her bed, drinking tea as usually.**

"Tea always brings back memories..." said Haru. "Like the time my puppet killed her."

_Flashback, 50 years ago._

**Haru sat in an empty, blue-purpish room. Reading a book. Getting mad at a page of Princess Bijou and ripping it away, but it the page returned to the book as if nothing happened to it.**

"Grrrrrr, I cannot believe we were born as twins." moaned Haru. "Mother knew I was the evil one, so she used magic to make me the second body of the good side, so here I am trapped in the dungeon of despair."

**Suddenly, she got an idea.**

"I wonder, if I have some of mother's powers too..." Haru wondered as she stood up.

**She looked in mid-hair, as if someone was there, or if there somone _will _be there. She held her paws togather, and closed her eyes.'**

_"Life can be so lonely, a twin is needed. My magic and hair alike shall be within her."_ she chanted.

**Then, a hamster-shaped jewel appeared, and took the form and look of Haru. And alas, she has a twin.**

"I was created by you, what shall I do for you?" asked the twin.

"You shall be my puppet, and do my bidding." comanded Haru. "I was use a spell to make a door and a mirror."

_"Life can be full of despair, leave the dungeon right now."_ Haru chanted, and a door appeared.

"_A looking glass is very fine, use it more then just to be pretty."_ Haru chanted again and a mirror appeared.

"I shall watch you with the mirror, and you shall leave and exit this place through that door." comanded Haru.

"Alright, how shall I be a service to you?" the twin asked.

_End of Flashback._

**Haru took another sip of her tea, and started to think again, having another flashback.**

_Another Flashback_

**She wandered around the night, very alert, well ingoring her giant claw cut on her shoulder. The real Princess Bijou checked everywhere for her attacker, Haru's puppet while holding her bow and arrow, ready to fire it when she's in danger.**

**Suddenly, her ears pricked up as she looked at the sky, and fired an arrow, glowing brightly as it went through the puppet's arm.**

"ARGH!" screamed the puppet as she flew down to Princess Bijou, faster and faster, until it pinned Bijou to the ground.

"Let go of me!" screamed Bijou.

"You're mine!" the puppet replied. As it got it's knife ready.

**A scream is heard that echo's in the night, causing the sleeping birds to awake and fly away, all of them. Then it pulled the knife out, blood slowly dripping...**

**Some villagers saw the whole thing and ran to Tajiri to tell him the bad news.**

_End of Flashback._

"Heh, she was then killed later. I later told Tajiri that I loved him in his dreams after that night, and such..." remembered Haru even more.

"That pet Dragon of the real Princess Bijou, it went after me, and sealed me and it in the Forest I live in right now." countiued Haru. "Then I sealed it into that little orb, and then sent the orb back to my dungeon."

**Haru walked to her mirror and gazed into it deeply. There she saw Bijou the Dragon wandering around, lost.**

"Hmmm, so she's awaken the Dragon?" Haru asked herself. "And it helped her enter this forest through the shrine? I see I'm going to have much fun today. Heh."

**

* * *

**

**That explains what happened to the Dragon, still more about the Dragon's Tale through.**


	8. Heart Control

**Wow, I haven't updated in a long time!**

**

* * *

**

**After much traveling from the deeper parts of the forest to Haru's castle, Bijou and Dragon has both finally reached it. She heard the voice again.**

"_Bijou, the reason I've sent you here is to find your friends' souls. If Dragon takes them to Earth, they'll be alive again._" the voice said.

"Really? I'll do it then!" replied Bijou. "Do you wish to come, Dragon?"

**Dragon nodded no. Bijou accepted it and opened the dusty doors, that had a horrid scent. The inside of the place was even more terrible, the smell of death and blood. But, she still wandered inside. Dragon stayed outside, waiting.**

**Bijou countiusly wandered around, the dark empty rooms searching helplessy for her friends, while Haru watched her.**

"Hmmm, Bijou has found my castle, eh?" she asked. "Hmm... my body is... starting to get weak again... I need another soul..."

**Bijou, soon enough found a ripped paper on the ground. And read it.**

**It read: The dragon I have sealed into an orb. The orb was made with the purest water for locking and vain truthes about my past, to make the seal lock-up pure things and creatures. This pure water I hold in my hands was found in a lake on water. Next to the lake is a shrine that allows this dragon to transport things and creatures into this forest. And atlas, I shall now send this orb into the dungeon of despair.**

**Bijou could easily tell that this was from Haru's diary. That is, if she had one.**

**Haru was busy doing other things in mind. Grabing a knife and a key. She started chanting.**

"Curses filled with heartbreak to kill any lovers. I shall use this key to unlock him. And this knife to curse her." she said. As she stapped her heart, and the key disappeared.

**Bijou screamed in pain, as the area where her heart is glown dark purple. And she feel to the ground. But was strangly still alive. Haru watched the looking glass as the stap wound on her chest healed like magic. She has cursed Bijou throught the heart.**

**Meanwhile, Hamtaro was in a different jail cell then the others. A key appeared, which woke him up, and freed him.**

"What? Was that a key just now?" he asked. "Who cares, I'm leaving this area to free my friends."

**He rushed out, not knowing of the dangers, but he suddenly teleported to the living room where Bijou was found on the ground.**

"What just happened?" he asked. Then he noticed Bijou. "What? Bijou's here too?"

**Running over to her, scared of what happened. He gently grabbed her and hugged her, tears streaming through his eyes. Thinking she was dead. She slowly opened her eyes, which glown in a bluish colour. Hamtaro quickly noticed.**

"B-Bijou?" he asked her, he stilled cried, for her. Overjoyed that she was still alive.

**Haru however, was smiling. Her plan was going as planned. She held her hands out, which made Bijou's heart glow an invisable glow. She was now heart-controing her.**

**Bijou, quietly grabbed a knife that secerly appeared behind Hamtaro's back. Her controled heart was about to stab him, to kill his soul once and for all. However, Bijou was slow with her arm and Hamtaro was quick to notice.**

"Bijou? What are you doing?" Hamtaro asked, worried for what the hell is happening to her.

**Bijou was about to stab, but Hamtaro luckly stabbed and ran to wall, watching Bijou in horror.**

"Bijou, what's wrong? Snap out of it!" Hamtaro cried.

**But, Bijou's controled heart ingored, and she went for the kill again. She was closer then before. It was only inches for Hamtaro to dodged or be killed.**

**

* * *

**

**Cliff Hanger!**


	9. Song

**CRUUUSH! Bijou had stapped Hamtaro, but missed the heart where she was going to aim. Her body still looked lifeless, and her eyes still glown, as she pulled the knife out, ready to strike again. But Hamtaro was thankfuly still alive, he dodged again, ingoring his suffering.**

**Haru wasen't pleased that Hamtaro was still alive, but she kept on controling Bijou.**

"If Bijou keeps this up, I shall have both of their souls." Haru said joyfully.

**Hamtaro countiued dodging, he could easily tell that this Bijou was a fake or the real one being controled.**

"BIJOU, SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE BEING CONTROLED!" cried Hamtaro.

**Bijou kept on ingoring and kept on trying to strike, but more dodges were followed.**

**Meanwhile, the ham-hams sat in their cell, crying and trying to comfort each other. Penelope longed Pashmina to sing her a song.**

"You want me to sing you a song?" Pashmina asked, sadly. "Alright, I'll sing a sad one since we're all very upset."

**Everyone else nodded. And Pashmina got up, and breathed in, getting ready to not cry as she sang.**

_Shine bright morning light  
__Now in the air the spring is coming_

**Haru suddenly sensed the song being sung. Her heart beat fast, and she feel onto the ground, screaming and rolling in pain. Which made Bijou scream and roll on the ground too, Hamtaro watched in wonder.**

"DAMN! SOMEONE'S SINGING THAT SONG!" screamed Haru at the top of her lungs.

_Sweet blowing wind  
__Singing down the hills and valleys_

"I MUST STOP THAT GIRL FROM SINGING IT!" screamed Haru again, disappearing into the background.

_Keep your eyes on m-_

**Pashmina was cut off as a bleeding Haru, with raging fury teleported into the dungeon. Everyone looked in horror.**

"The one with the pink scarf, you sang that song." Haru yelled.

"Y-yes I d-did." stamerded Pashmina, scared.

"How dare you, bitch!" replied Haru. "You shall be the next one devoured!"

"What?" asked the ham-hams.

**Haru, opened the cell door, pulling Pashmina by the neck, closing the squeeky, old door behind her and locking it. Then Haru looked on at Pashmina.**

"Please spare me. I'll never sing that song again!" Pashmina asked.

"There is no such thing as mercy in my world." Haru replied.

**And she devoured her soul the same way she did to Snoozer. She slowly opening her mouth, where the soul was sucked into. Haru felt new energy in her body. And she stared into the ham-hams, who were still in shock.**

"If ANYONE sings that song again, you shall be devoured too!" screamed Haru, leaving the dungeon.

**Penelope cried at the top of her lungs, and many of the ham-hams did. Once again another one of their best friends were gone for good. They were living in hell.**

**

* * *

**

**The song is called Fake Wings, composed by Yuki Kajiura. I take no credit of this song, it was just chosen as a theme for the story. Fake Wings was also featured in the anime .hack/sign.**


	10. Togather

**Haru walked around the upstairs of her castle, mumbling to herself while her body slowly healed from that song.**

"How could that hamster know of the song the real Princess Bijou used to sing?" she asked herself. "That song is my only weakness."

**She countiued talking to herself.**

"I have a deadly bond with that song. If that fully sung, I would have been killed." Haru said, not noticing her body was glowing bright red.

"What? Why am I glowing red, ever since I devoured that last soul?" she asked. "Of course, I understand know! Since that soul sung that song, it grew in more energy. I wonder..."

**She walked to her looking glass, which know shown rthe town where the ham-hams used to live in.**

"I see the lake too. I was born there, with that damn twin sister, the real Princess Bijou." Haru said. "I lived there, growing more in darkness energy. Then mother sealed me."

**She quickly gave a wicked smile looking in the looking glass.**

"That last soul, had light energy due to that song. Now that I devoured that soul, my body turned that energy into dark energy. I have enough energy to leave this place know." she snickered.

**Meanwhile, Hamtaro was trying to wake Bijou up, not scared of her anymore. She soon enough slowly opened her eyes, which were normal again.**

"What? Where am I?" she asked. "Oh my Hamtaro, that wound of your is deep!"

"It's nothing." Hamtaro cried tears of joy, and hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Alright?" Bijou asked. "What happened?"

"You were controlled, maybe by Haru." Hamtaro replied.

"Who's Haru?" Bijou asked.

**They finnally heard the heavenly voice again.**

"_Bijou, do you remember that you were almost murdered at your home by the voice? That was Haru, also known as the Dark Princess. This is her castle, and she was the one who murdered your friends to find souls." the voice faded away again._

"Oh." replied Bijou. "By the way, I must stop the bleeding from your wound, Hamtaro.

**The wound was small, so Bijou just took one of her blue ribbons, and tied it around Hamtaro's chest.**

"Bijou, your ribbon will get stained in blood." Hamtaro said.

"No, it's alright. I have plenty more ribbons back at home." Bijou replied. "Now, do you know where the other ham-hams are?"

**Hamtaro took Bijou to the other dungeon cell, where they found the ham-hams crying in their cages.**

"Ham-hams, I'm back to free you from your cell." Hamtaro called out, he grabbed a key and did so.

**They all hugged for a long time, explaining how they missed each other.**

"We thought your soul was devoured too." Oxnard cried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Hamtaro replied. "But, where's Pashmina?"

"And where's Snoozer?" Bijou added.

**Penelope cried again, while the other ham-hams tried to find the words to explain this.**

"Pashmina's soul was devoured. As well as Snoozer's." Boss replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hamtaro and Bijou replied, crying. "And we're sorry for making Penelope cry."

"Back to what's important." replied Maxwell. "Is there a way to get out of here?"

"Yes, I took a dragon ride to get here. If he takes us back to Earth, we'll all have your bodies back, fully healed." Bijou replied.


	11. Going to Earth

**Before the ham-hams could leave the forest, they have to find Haru and kill her for her evil ways. That was their plan.**

"Hamtaro, couldn't we just leave, leaving Haru alone? I mean, it's easy to leave and hard to find her." asked Cappy.

"Shhhh, I hear something." Hamtaro replied, putting his ear on a nearby door.

**Inside was Haru, chanting another spell.**

"Death shall be brought to the world beyond this point. Enough soul energy I have, and it's time to undo the final lock." she chanted.

"She's chanting another spell!" called out Hamtaro, bursting the door wide open.

"WHAT!" screamed Haru. "Who dared free your damn friends of yours?"

"I did." Hamtaro replied. "And so did my loved one, Bijou."

"Heh. You're too late ham-hams." Haru snickered. "The portal through my looking glass has opened up."

"Where does that portal lead too?" asked Bijou, demanding to know.

"It leads me to Earth. Ever since I devoured Pashmina's soul, I gained enough energy to leave this blasted forest." Haru replied.

"I know you're up to something. So, why do you want to go to Earth?" asked Bijou again.

"I am up to something. But why should I tell someone unworthly like you?" Haru snickered, as she jumped through the looking glass.

"Nooo!" yelled Hamtaro, about to jump in, but the looking glass has broke.

**The ham-hams started to panick, worrying for the worst that Earth might get. They all heard the heavenly voice again.**

"_Ham-hams, if you don't hurry to dragon, Haru will surely destroy your world."_ the voice said, as it soon faded away once again.

"Quickly, the dragon is outside!" Bijou said, leading the ham-hams to the entrace door.

**There they saw the mighty red dragon, each of them climbing on it's back.**

"Hurry, dragon. Take us back to my world. Haru is going to get there before us!" Bijou requested. "Please."

"Rawr." Dragon replied, nodding yes.

**Now Dragon flew faster before, and the ham-hams were having trouble holding on. But Bijou was right, Haru did get there before they did.**

"Hmmm... nice place." Haru said to herself. "But, we'll SEE if this place stays the same."

**She gazed into the cresent moon, since it was currently nighttime. Her eyes glowing red. Suddenly, the moon grew to a full moon, and started to glow blood red. The hamsters of around the world noticed this very quickly, wondering what was happening. Haru chanted again.**

"The red moon that shines above me, will guide me to their bloody graves." she chanted.

**And yes, there was plenty of death around the hamster world. Crystal shards spiked up from the ground, so fast that almost no one could dodge them, thus getting stapped.**

**The tunnel that the dragon took, seemed to be longer then before, they reached the end after two hours. They all came out from the now bloody shrine.**

"Oh no." Bijou cried. "Haru has started her evil plot here on Earth!"


	12. Death

**The ham-hams ran around their now destroyed world, searching for Haru, their selfs filled with deep anger and fury. They looked everywhere, it was until Penelope finally found Haru.**

"Haru!" yelled the ham-hams.

"Oh, so you're back?" Haru replied. "You're too late now, your world was destroyed."

"Yes, but we're not too late to destroy _you_!" Bijou yelled back at her.

"You really think you can kill me?" Haru asked. "Think again, I'm not that easy to be beaten."

"Just you wait!" cried Bijou.

**She ran up to Haru, expecting danger, but what else was she to do?**

"Heh, you'll be next to go to Hell!" Haru screamed, suddenly grabbing Bijou's throat, chocking her. "This is just the beginning for you!"

"AHHHH!" screamed, Bijou, just as Haru was shocking her with her black magic.

"Leave her alone!" cried Hamtaro, running up to Haru, to claw her.

"GACK!" screamed Haru, holding her cheek from the sratch mark, Hamtaro glared at her, while holding Bijou that was now on the ground.

"Should we help?" Boss asked the ham-hams.

"Yes, we should!" Penelope suddenly said.

"Penelope can talk!" the ham-hams asked.

"C'mon let's seek some revenge!" Penelope called out, as the ham-hams searched for any weapons.

**Haru however, was true to her word. It was just the beginning. A knife appeared, a float on her finger.**

"What?" Hamtaro asked.

"Like I said, this is just the beginning for your blasted girl of yours." Haru replied.

"Don't you dare!" Hamtaro cried, about to make another attack, which was when Haru grabbed his throat this time.

"Oh no, Hamtaro!" the ham-hams called out.

**Haru said nothing, a threw Hamtaro to a tree, making sure her magic made planets grab him. pinning him to the tree. Then it happened to the other ham-hams too.**

"Do not interfear!" Haru replied. Then she stared her cold eyes into Bijou's eyes.

"You are still weak from my shock spell." Haru mentioned. "So weak, that you cannot move."

"Why don't you go to hell?" Bijou asked, furious.

"Why should I go there?" Haru asked. "When you can?"

**Haru suddenly went in for the kill. Bijou, suddenly a burst of energy. She jumped up and grabbed the knife, trying to pull it away from Haru. It was a fight for the knife. Who will win?**

**CRUUUUUUUUUSH!**

**Her head fell to the ground, dead. While she was covered in her blood. But who? Hamtaro and the ham-hams gasped.**

**Bijou, on the ground covered from head to toe in her blood.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Hamtaro, his tears flowing freely.

"She was just too weak." Haru said to herself.

"HARU!" screamed Hamtaro. "You shall be punished for your doing! You took the souls of my friends, you destroyed our world, and you have now killed by only love!"

"It dosen't matter. You and your friends can't escape my planets, I'll take each of you down one by one!" Haru replied, smiling wickedly.

_Shine bright morning light_

**Haru screamed in pain, falling to the ground. It was a mircle, Bijou was still alive, but close to her death. She was singing the song, as if she knew it all along.**

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" screamed Haru, grabbing her knife.

**Suddenly, Penelope started to join the singing, then Hamtaro, then each of the ham-hams. The more singing it, the more powerful the song was.**

_Sweet blowing wind  
__Singing down the hills and valleys_

**While Haru countiued to scream in pain, while her blood slowly gushed out. There was a light, a soul appeared, it was the real Princess Bijou, whom countiued singing the song.**

_Keep your eyes on me  
__Now we're on the edge of hell  
__Dear my love, sweet morning light  
__Wait for me, you've gone too much farther... too far..._

**Haru was now deeply in pain, suddenly, she stopped moving and her eyes turned clear white, she was dead. And then, the real Princess Bijou, sent the body to hell, and then faded away. The plants disappeared, which was when, Hamtaro was able to run to Bijou.**

"Bijou, are you alright?" Hamtaro asked, crying.

"I am... fine, but my... life still... has to... pass..." Bijou replied, weakly.

"No, Bijou. We can all take care of you!" Hamtaro cried with more tears.

"I'm sorry, Hamtaro..." Bijou replied. "But, there isn't... such thing as... escaping... death..."

**She slowly closed her eyes. She stopped breathing, and Hamtaro felt her heart stop. He cried, holding Bijou closely to him.**

"WHY!" screamed Hamtaro, crying while saking uncontrobly.

**The ham-hams walked to him, to try to comfort him. But it failed, Hamtaro truely was in love with Bijou and couldn't live without her.**

"There's no purpose in life anymore..." Hamtaro cried, pulling the knife out of Bijou's body.

"HAMTARO NO!" the ham-hams screamed at him.

**Too late, he fell to the ground lifeless.**

**Faded dreams of passion, wilter away. She was the incarnation of the real Princess Bijou. He was the holder of the most purest blood. Hamtaro and Bijou. That was read on their gravestone, they were buried togather.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to thank all my reveiwers, and Jonathan Love Ham (did I spell right?) for adding Chaos in the Dreams 1, 2 and 3 to his C2. Thank you all!**


End file.
